


Intertwined

by Diamond_Paint



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Boys In Love, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Love, M/M, Post-Squip, Song fic, boyf riends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Paint/pseuds/Diamond_Paint
Summary: boyf riends songfic based onIntertwinedby Dodie Clark





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> wow more angst? yeah I didn't think I'd ever write any angst but I've kinda just been listening to Dodie Clark a lot recently and this song always makes me think of boyf riends for some reason so I just had to
> 
> as always nice comments are the highlight of my life

_ Skin _

 

The two boys lay there, peacefully sleeping cuddled next to each other. In the comfort and intimacy of skin against skin.

 

_ Heat _

 

It was so warm, being wrapped up in each other’s arms like this. Michael wrapped around the smaller boy. Jeremy curled up into the taller. The comfortable warmth of love and sleep around them.

 

_ Hair in your mouth _

 

Michael was already awake, smiling down at the other as he slept peacefully. He kissed his head sweetly, reaching a hand up to pull a hair from his mouth after.

 

_ Feet touching feet _

 

Jeremy stirred, curling in closer to his boyfriend and touching his feet gently with his own. Michael smiled down at him comfortingly. 

 

_ Oh you _

 

Jeremy looked up at him. So grateful to even be here with him. He reached up to kiss him sweetly.

 

_ And I _

 

Michael gently kissed back. Pouring all the love and support softly into it. Yesterday had been a pretty bad day for Jeremy and he was glad to see today was already off to a better start.

 

_ Safe from the world _

_ Though the world will try _

 

Michael would always do whatever he could to protect or comfort Jeremy. Whether that be saving him from an evil supercomputer, or just giving him a hug and a shoulder to cry on when it all felt like too much. He was there for him. 

 

_ Oh, I'm afraid of the things in my brain _

 

They had all been through a lot last year with the whole squipcident, and Jeremy still felt so guilty about it all. His depression had gotten worse since the squip and he often came over to Michael for comfort, even if there wasn’t anything he could do to help. The thoughts would still be there, and sometimes even the squip itself would try to talk to him again, but luckily, Michael was always ready with Mountain Dew Red when that happened.

 

_ But we can stay here _

_ And laugh away the fear _

 

Michael had always been there for Jeremy. He was his best friend and boyfriend. They had so many good memories over their years of knowing each other. Getting high or playing video games, doing anything or nothing, simply just being with each other sometimes. Laughing over dumb jokes and smiling through love filled kisses like they were doing right now.

 

_ Numb _

 

But not every time they were together was so happy. Days like yesterday happened sometimes. When Jeremy would feel horrible, or sometimes even nothing. He’d just sit there for hours doing nothing. Not moving. Not speaking. Not eating. Just sitting in silent suffering.

 

_ Fine _

 

He used to just pretend everything was fine. Fake a smile, or a laugh, or just say he was busy when he was really all alone in his room crying to himself. This was before he and Michael started dating and he opened up to him more about how much he was really affected by his depression.

 

_ You create a rarity of my genuine smile _

 

“I love you Jer.” Michael whispered softly to him when they broke from the sweet kiss.

 

The pale boy smiled back at him, finding love and safety and all he could ask for in the pair staring back at him.

 

“I love you too Micha.” he spoke sweetly, nuzzling his head back into the taller boy’s chest.

 

_ So breathe _

_ Breathe with me _

 

They filled the room with comfortable silence, only broken by the soft sounds of breathing. The two boys were so content to just lay intertwined with the other, wishing away the days like the one before.

 

_ Can you drink all my thoughts? _

 

Wishing away the days when Michael would give anything to take away the thoughts that hurt Jeremy so much. Even if that meant taking them unto himself.

 

_ 'Cause I can't stand them _

 

Wishing away the days Jeremy felt like he couldn’t stand to live with these thoughts anymore, that he would rather think and feel nothing than feel this kind of pain. It was unbearable.

 

_ Intertwined _

 

There would still be days like that to come though, but they didn’t want to think of that right now. Right now they would just stay intertwined with each other. Wrapped up in a comfortable tangle of limbs and their love. They would stay there, intertwined in safety and comfort as long as they could.

**Author's Note:**

> I also am kinda sorta working on an animatic of this because I just couldn't help myself (if I ever finish it I'll put the link in here)  
> Update: I never really finished the animatic but [Heere it is anyway](https://youtu.be/rH6vMNWGHpg)
> 
> [tumblr](https://diamondpainttheartist.tumblr.com/) ♡ [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/diamond_paint_the_artist/)


End file.
